Victoria Young
Victoria Young '''was Hunter's previous love interest, but she never reciprocated his feelings as she had been in a relationship with his best friend - Zac - since Year 10. She does not do community service. During ''The Storm, ''she received the power of zoanthropy and is portrayed by Shailene Woodley. Biography Victoria is first ''mentioned ''in ''Chapter 4, Parties ''by Hunter, when Ryan thinks that he is "tapping" Bethany. He quickly denies this, stating that he "only has eyes for '''Victoria." This is the first sign of her position in Hunter's life - his long-time crush. She is first seen ''in ''Chapter 6, Pretty Lies ''in the bar with Hunter. It appears to be a date, or at least that's what Hunter thinks it is, and she leaves the bar in a hurry upon him bringing Beth's accusation of her lying outside of her flat, naked. Victoria is then pursued by Neve (disguised as Hunter), hastily followed by the rest of the offenders. She reveals to them that she does indeed have a power, and Hunter is enraged to find out that she didn't trust him as much as he did her. The next day, Bethany tells Hunter what Zac informed her of: that Victoria and Zac have been a couple since their high school days, where him and they were a tight-knit group of close friends. She seems a bit apologetic at first, but that demeanour soon vanishes. She is then '''murdered '''by Hunter, along with her boyfriend Zac. Victoria in two more chapters, apparently having been resurrected by someone who remains anonymous to the offenders. She has also paid Scott a considerable amount of money to gain a power which allows her to travel through time and manipulate timelines. In ''Chapter 8, Mistakes In The Past, Bethany is thrown forward in time. To her friends it appears she has been missing for a year, and she has a baby daughter. This is Victoria's doing. She strikes again in Chapter 16, Without You, Hunter wakes up in an alternate timeline, in which Victoria has goaded an 18 year old Beth into going through with her suicide attempt. She intends to start a relationship with Beth "out of the way." He rejects her harshly. Powers * Zoanthropy - the ability to think like an animal. In Victoria's case, a dog. She receives this power in The Storm. It appears she has this removed by Scott later on. * Timeline Manipulation, which she buys off Scott. * Time Travel, which she also buys off Scott. Quotes * "The Storm. It did something to me." Referring to her power of zoanthropy, Chapter 6, Pretty Lies * "I only saw you as a good friend Hunter. I'm sorry I led you on like that but I...have feelings for Zac." Chapter 6, Pretty Lies * "I mean look at you, you're just a loser on community service." To Hunter, showing her true colours for the first time, Chapter 6, Pretty Lies * "Looks like you're too late." To Beth in a timeline where she's been missing for a year, upon her finding Tristan, stabbed. Chapter 8, Mistakes In The Past * "You know, it's surprisingly easy to goad someone into jumping." Chapter 16, Without You * "She was fragile, breakable, all the girl needed were a few harsh words and she was off the edge." Chapter 16, Without You